Flash
by Icefang1
Summary: A lone Brid kid runs into the flock, will she be the answers to their problems or will every thing turn bad? What happens when she runs into everyones favortie NCIS team? I do not own eathier. rated t for langue.
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the edge of the cliff a looked down at the roaring river bellow, I smiled and looked up at the night sky, that's when I saw them, seven dark shapes high in the sky. I frowned and focused my eyes on the closet one, my night vision kicked in and I saw a kid, a kid with wings, just like me.

I backed up and took a running start and jumped in to the sky, I unfurled my wings and stroked hard to catch up with them. I ended up flying in front of them I turned and hovered in mid-air they stopped when they saw me so I headed toward them. I stopped a good five yards away from them just in case they tried to attack. "Hi," I called cheerfully. They were silent, "Are you from the School two," I asked. Again they said nothing. "I won't hurt you, I just wondered if you were from the School and if you wanted a place to stay the night, I spotted you from the cliff down there, it's not every day that you see one of your own," I said then stopped, I was rambling, "It is late you don't have to stay long but I have food, water, beds." I sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait who are you," one of them asked

"Flash, don't have a real name," I answered.

"How do we know that we can trust you," another asked.

"You can't but then again I can't trust you but at least I can help."

"Why do you think we need help."

"Everyone needs help every now and then."

"But why us."

"If you're like me then you need all the help you can get," I said with a smile. One of them flew closer, it was a girl about my age, "If you try anything it will be the last thing you do," she hissed. I nodded and smiled, then dived down toward the cliff.

I landed and moved out of the way as they came down, "This way," I called and walked toward my cave home. I walked in and through some more wood into the fire, "It's not much but it's better than a cage," I said. They walked in slowly and looked at everything. "Around the corner there's some old mattresses, there's some food in the ditch filled with snow help yourself, oh and there's also a small river down at the next opening and to the left you can bathe there," I said and yawned. They all seemed tired and wary, but they took to my offering some digging out the frozen food and others sitting around the campfire, "You guys got names," I asked. The younger ones looked at the oldest girl who nodded. "I'm Gasman, but you can call me Gazzy," a boy around eight said, "that's my younger sister Angel." He pointed at the youngest girl.

"I'm Nudge," A young girl said with a smile, she had dark brown skin.

"Iggy's the name," a boy said, he was blind, probably thanks to the scientists at the School.

"I'm Max and that's Fang," The oldest girl said and she nodded at a boy sulking in a dark corner.

"It's nice to meet you, how long have you been out of the School," I asked.

"A few years now," Max told me, "You,"

"My flock and I got out a few years ago, but a month ago they were killed by Erasers, I'm the only one that survived the attack," I said and looked down tears coming to my eyes.

"Sorry," Nudge said.

"How may where you," Max asked.

"Seven."

"Where did they find you?"

"Arizona, they ambushed us." I said. I didn't want to talk any more so I stood up and stretched my wings, they are black with white streaks which I dyed red.

"Cool how come you got red in your wings." Gasman asked.

"I dyed it," I said with a smile.

He looked at Max who said, "No you can't dye your wings," and then gave me a look of 'see what you've done'. I laughed '_this could turn out ok'._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up just before dawn. Max and the others where awake and where packing their things, "You guys leaving then," I asked.

"Ya we can never stay to long in the same place, thanks for everything though," Max said.

"No problem, it was nice meeting you I was going to leave to soon. Hey do you mind if I fly with you for a while?"

"Sure where are you heading?"

"Washington D.C, I haven't been there in awhile," I said looking out of the mouth of the cave. "You?"

"We never know until we arrive," Gazzy told me.

I grabbed a bag that I kept packed in case I need to make a quick escape and then jumped into the sky.

We flew for a good three hours until we said our good-byes. They flew toward Florida and I headed toward D.C.


End file.
